Castle
, Okinawa, , Japan |terrain = Castle and courtyard battlefield |modes = All |console = mp_castle |singleplayer = Breaking Point |minimap = }} Castle is a medium-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. It is located in Imperial Japan. Overview The map features a building that is somewhat of a shrine, as it is positioned next to an area containing statues of lions. It has a balcony area that players will usually use for its height advantage. It also features a tower that is often used for sniping, though many players will throw grenades in the enclosed tower, which will often kill the sniper or player. It features many entrances that the player can use to their advantage, and becomes a great stronghold if the enemy team captures it. The secondary building (Dojo) is the largest one, containing an obviously partially destroyed tower that often times players will ambush other players trying to get to the area, as well as snipers. There is a high "cliff" like area where there are many walls at the Marine Raiders spawn, providing great height advantage for a sniper and excellent cover to firing down upon players. Cherry blossoms also litter the fields where the Marine start is. Oftentimes, the Dojo is the focal point of the battle, as majority of the players will seek its tower for the height advantage. It was available during the ''Call of Duty: World at War Beta ''and carried over into the full game. Most combat here is at close range, with sub and light machine guns usually faring well. If the player stays inside, a shotgun can prove extremely lethal. Sniping is possible, with two distinct sniping spots, the Dojo and Shrine, both entailing sniping through a window from the upper story of a building. However, the battle cycles around the map constantly, so it is not recommended to stay in one sniping spot too long. Castle can provide intense combat in Team Deathmatch, and is also a good map for the War game variant. Structures *Dojo: This is one of the points on the map where most battles take place. Many people tend to try to capture this building due to the fact it that it has a sniping spot that oversees about half of the map. However, since this is a point of many battles, sniping here is dangerous unless the player's team is defending it well. The team that hold the Dojo will oftentimes be cornered in, and the opposing team can flush them out with grenades and such. *Supply Area: This is where the Marine Raiders spawn. The whole area is a good sniping spot, and it gives the player an advantage over the enemy because one can get situated into a sniping spot much quicker. There are many places around this area that one can snipe from, giving a sniper a variety of options. *Main Stairs: This area is also where other battles take place. Many people get sniped here as they are going up/down the stairs due to the fact that a sniping room is right above the stairs. The area below the stairs is also a major point of battle. *Watchtower: This is where the Imperial Japanese Army spawns in most game modes. There is a sniping spot right behind the spawns, so many snipers tend to go there. However, others tend to dislike the sniping spot for the enemy gets situated faster, and when the Japanese sniper is usually situated, the Marine Raiders sniper would have seen or killed him/her already. In the watchtower, the player can jump onto stacked chairs to their immediate right as soon as one walks in the door. This provides great cover for sniping while maintaining a great overview of the field. *Roof across the Dojo: This area can be the best place to hide or take cover due to the extreme height advantage. This can be accessed if the player goes on top of the Dojo and jumps onto the railings. This may take a few tries. Most players on the roof will look over the courtyard in the back or the main battlegrounds of the middle. Beware though, if the player is exposed to one person, then most of the people will throw grenades or try to snipe the player and surround the ground beneath it. Players on this roof will usually find themselves shooting at the balconies near the shrine as most people do not suspect anyone looking over them. The roof is a good place to not get attacked by Dogs, the other is being in the pond near the bridge. But, since dogs have been known to jump 10 feet, this area is not safe at all, as if the player is near the edge of the roof where it overlooks the balcony, the dogs will leap up and get them. Trivia *It is possible getting on the roof of the main structure by doing the bayonet jumping glitch.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnGhBjTCn3o References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Maps